waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Roscoe and DeSoto/Gallery
Images of Roscoe and DeSoto from Oliver & Company. ''Oliver & Company oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2065.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto on their way to fetch Fagin Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2110.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto arriving at Fagin's home Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2113.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto scaring Fagin Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2121.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto surrounding Fagin Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2122.jpg|Fagin trying to pet Roscoe oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2125.jpg|Roscoe almost biting Fagin's hand Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2133.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto shooing Fagin away so as to talk to their master, Sykes oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2136.jpg|"You guys, missed us?" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2350.jpg|Roscoe taunting the gang while DeSoto sniffs around the place Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2354.jpg|DeSoto still sniffing around the place oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2362.jpg|DeSoto catches Oliver's scent Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2367.jpg|Roscoe hitting on Rita: "Ya know, Rita, I can't figure out why you'd rather hang around a dump like this when you could be living uptown with a class act like myself." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2390.jpg|Roscoe threatening Francis: "Hey, you got something to say to me , fat boy?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2403.jpg|"Go ahead." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2406.jpg|"Let him go." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2416.jpg|Roscoe threatening Einstein: "Like you, old man?" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2426.jpg|Roscoe asked by Dodger if he's lost his sense of humor oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2428.jpg|"Nah." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2432.jpg|"I ain't lost my sense of humor." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2433.jpg|Roscoe kicking the T.V. oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2441.jpg|"See?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2446.jpg|"I find that funny." and laughs oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2525.jpg|Roscoe hearing their master's car horn call Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2531.jpg|DeSoto unfortunately discovering Oliver: "Hey, hey, Roscoe. Look what I found." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2533.jpg|"Forget it, DeSoto. We gotta go." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2538.jpg|"I like cats. I like to eat 'em!" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2544.jpg|Oliver scratching DeSoto's nose Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2546.jpg|DeSoto growling in pain while Oliver tries to escape from him oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2549.jpg|Roscoe getting ready to attack Oliver after Oliver had scratched DeSoto's nose Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2556.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto cornering Oliver Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2559.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto stopped by Dodger as he protects Oliver oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2565.jpg|"Get out of my way, Dodger!" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2568.jpg|Dodger standing up to Roscoe and DeSoto Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2572.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto stopped by the rest of the gang as they also protect Oliver oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2576.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto hesitating 1 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2580.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto hearing their master's call again 1 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2584.jpg|Roscoe being told by Rita oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2592.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto hesitating 2 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2595.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto hearing their master's call again 2 oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2599.jpg|"Come on, DeSoto." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-2607.jpg|"We ain't finished, Dodger. You guys are gonna pay for this, starting with that cat." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6178.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto surrounding Dodger, Oliver, and Fagin Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6181.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto surrounding Dodger, Oliver, and Fagin as Dodger protects Fagin oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6194.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto attack Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6198.jpg|Dodger fighting off Roscoe and DeSoto to protect Fagin while Fagin discusses his plan to Sykes properly and loudly this time Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6274.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto being fed dog biscuits by Sykes Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6818.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto surrounding Jenny oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6861.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto sent by Sykes to investigate a noise he heard Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6877.jpg|Oliver avoiding DeSoto oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6880.jpg|DeSoto catches Oliver's scent oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6889.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto continuing their search for intruders in the warehouse oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-6941.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto alerted by Georgette's screaming oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7018 (1).jpg|"You smell that?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7022.jpg|"Yeah. Heh-heh! It's party time." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7087.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto stopping Francis, Einstein, and Tito from escaping from Sykes oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7089.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto surrounding Francis, Einstein, and Tito oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7096.jpg|"What's the occasion? Come to rescue your little friend?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7102.jpg|"Say goodbye, Francis." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7105.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto distracted by Georgette oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7110.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto trapped under a tarpaulin by Georgette Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7138.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto found by Sykes Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7141.jpg|Sykes freeing them Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7143.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto scolded at by Sykes Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7159.jpg|Sykes and his dogs on the screen Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7229.jpg|Sykes and his dogs breaking through the locked door oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7232.jpg|Roscoe trying to catch their enemies oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7233.jpg|DeSoto trying to catch their enemies Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7275.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto with Sykes surrounding their enemies oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7298.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto chasing the gang on the streets oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7433.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto surrounding Oliver Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7438.jpg|Dodger to Oliver's rescue Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7442.jpg|Roscoe pushed out the window by Dodger Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7447.jpg|Roscoe vs. Dodger Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7450.jpg|Roscoe holding on to Dodger's scarf before falling to his near-death Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7454.jpg|Dodger allowing Roscoe to fall to his death oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7455.jpg|Roscoe's death oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7462.jpg|DeSoto angry about Roscoe's death Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7467.jpg|DeSoto avenging Roscoe's death by trying to kill Dodger Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7473.jpg|Oliver to Dodger's rescue oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7475.jpg|DeSoto's death Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Chip_'n_Dale_Rescue_Rangers_204_To_the_Rescue_4_arsenaloyal_-_YouTube.jpg|DeSoto in "To the Rescue" Killer_the_doberman.png|DeSoto as Killer in "A Lean on the Property" Goof Troop All the Goofs that's Fit to Print - Roscoe.png|Roscoe in "All the Goofs That's Fit to Print" ''House of Mouse PetShopDogs.jpg|DeSoto as one of the Pet Shop Dog band members TitovsDeSoto.png|DeSoto growling at Tito Desotoattackpete.jpg|DeSoto attacking Pete Desotochasepete.jpg|DeSoto chasing Pete Category:Character galleries Category:Oliver & Company galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Disney Villains galleries